fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Jade Stars: Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone Of The Heart! Transcript
This is the transcript for Pretty Cure Jade Stars: Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone Of The Heart!. Transcript The Miracle Lights Ore: Hey~ore! Anyone remember me~ore!? I'm Ore of Sparkle! Diamond PreCure! And you've probably guessed why I'm back at this theatre! I'm introducing,the Miracle Angelic Crown light~ore! Petal:Hello~taru! I'm Petal of Floral PreCure! All Mascots/Partners appear on theatre stage All:We all partners of Pretty Cure!! Ore:YOU LOT HAVEN'T EVEN GOT A CUE FOR THIS! PEOPLE?! TAKE THEM AWAY!! All mascots excluding Ore are taken away Ore:Okay then. Now where were we? Oh yes,the Miracle Angelic Crown Light. This is the ultimate miracle light and is going to used today! But there's a few demos we have to talk through! Actually,you know what!? You people should be able to know this! I'm not this any more! Scent appears up on stage with a large stick Scent:IDIOT!!! Infact,I'll do this now! Well then, as he said,this is the ultimate miracle light! Now let's go through rules! Number 1,(takes deep breath and shouts)DO NOT LOOK AT THE LIGHT CLOSELY AS IF YOU VIEWING A MAGNIFYING GLASS! Now,number 2,no flinging around! Number 3,if you don't have miracle light,then cheer on with your hearts. So... Ore:Movie: Ore and Scent:Pretty Cure Jade Stars:Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone of the Heart! will start now! Trip for the Crystal Park! Earlier within that week four singing idols were chosen to sing at the Crystal Park Concert and were given tickets of their desired amount to the their relations to come along. Luckily they all them brought some good luck alongside it... Nanami:(Yawns) Hey Manami! Wake Up! You are my business manager and it's the concert today! Manami:The concert? AHHHHH!!!! What time is it?! We have to prepare there! Henkoi looks out from the door Henkoi:Morning girls! Oh,and just to let you know,I'm coming along with you,because Sekai's mother has told me to take care of her and you already know she's coming with you lot. Nanami:Oh,that's fine! Well then,we better get prepared! The screen heads to the Hoshimiya Residence Shion:Hey Rion,wake up,you've got the concert today Rion:Oh yeah. (Shows her heading down her stairs) Morning Mum. Morning Dad. Where's my breakfast? Shuko:It's right here. Genta:You're very lucky Rion,to be accepted for the Crystal Park Concert. If only Shion could one of the three others... Shion:Well dad,look on the bright side! At least Rion has a possibility of meeting the greatest idols. Maybe the Ichigokaze Kaname,or even at least Tsukino Nanami! Shuko:You're right Shion,dear! After all they did choose the top idols after all! This could be your lucky day,Rion! Rion:Hey! They never said it was the top idols. They said it was randomly picked. I'd probably have a fifty-fifty chance of meeting Nanami or Nikora. Genta:Well,we better get going! We have pick up Ichigo and Ringo as well. Shuko:Alright then. Rion,me and Shion will be there soon! Good Luck! Rion:Bye Mom! The camera now goes to a door that is opened Enko:Hey! Anyone here Yugana and Denta! Yugana:Hey Enko! Let's get going! Dento:(sweat drop)Yugana,you're in your bath robe. Yugana:(face palm) So?(looks down) Oh. Hehe. I'll go get ready! Enko:A shower? She took a shower very early. I'm sure of that! Dento:I know but she literally wants to stay clean for the other idols to notice her. Arrived The Crystal Park has opened up and all teams have came to see around Aida:We're here! Ah,the refreshing breeze around here and the smell of seasoned baguettes. Oh,it makes starved just smelling the scents of foods Mémoire:So then,Aida,we shall we go? Goes to the the Fruity Team Ichigo:Ah,finally here! Ringo:Looks like you are really excited to be here Ichigo:Of course I am! After all it's Rion's treat for us! Goes to Happy Colours Team Hono:Hey! Hoshi/Shinju:Hono! Where were you at home? Hono:Well,my older sister Suteki was also heading here so.... Niou:Whatevs,you're here! The Camera goes to a stage where a hurrying Enko bumps into Kaname who bumps into Rion Enko:(gasps) Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Rion:Ahh! Nanami:(saves Rion from falling at right time) Are you okay? Rion:Yes....You're top idol Tsukino Nanami! And Kaname,and the new idol Enko! Kaname:You're idol Hoshimiya Rion,right? Rion:Yes! I'm one the singers for the concert! Are you three doing it as we'll? Nanami,Kaname & Enko:Yep! (Wide eyes and they look at each other) Gather Up! All Darkness A shadow makes its appearance,gathering all the monsters that the cures have battled before and before making its big plan,resurrecting them back to life... ???:I need that stone...All forms of darkness! Gather! Monsters:(quietly) Miratix! changes to Crystal Park Kirara:You know,there's that exhibition for the Stone of the Heart! We should go check it out! Houseki:Well,we only bought tickets to enter the Crystal Park. Not to view the exhibition. Sara:Ehhhh!? ???:Emm,you know you could buy them now. It's not too late. Umi:Hey Haruka! Coral:Stop it Umi! You're attracting attention! Haruka:Oh sorry! I'm coming! Kirara:She seems weird! changes to different part of CP Heta:Hey Atsu! I've found Kuzu! Hey! Kuzu! It's me! Heta! Cure... Meisei:IDIOT!!(hits Heta's head) You can't reveal that with a million strangers here! Kuzu:Hey Maiko! I've found them! Let's go! (Drags Maiko's arm) to another part of CP Ro:Finally! I've gotten away from home studies! Thank you so much KIBISHI!! Kibishi:(sweat drop) No....problem Tayasui:(sweat drop) Can't you at least for once Ro,do your studies? I mean,I don't like to study either but.... Ro:Let's go get cotton candy!(drags the other two to kiosk) Kai:Good choice,Koi for choosing Crystal Park. Koi:Isn't it? And we're getting cotton candy! barges in front of them Koi:Hey! We were there! Tayasui:Hey Ro! We just barged in the line! Ro:Oh yeah....I'm sorry(bows down and then grabs others again to back of line) Kai:That was weird...(smiles) to entrance of CP Kaika:We're late! We're late! Kisho! This your fault! Ehh? Kisho? Zoge:Emmm,'xcuse me,but who are you talking to? Kaika:Have you seen someone called Kisho? Zoge:Kisho? I'm sorry but I don't know anyone called Kisho. Now if you don't mind,I need to get back to my friends. Kaika:Well that helped....a lot! back to stage Nanami:Just an hour before we begin! Enko:I sense something.... Rion:Oh it's probably my perfume.... Enko:No it's not. Kaname:What do you mean! Enko:I sense something bad ???:You've found me.... Now I shall wreck havoc for the stone! Kaname:The darkness is back?! Rion:It looks like it! Enko:We have get back!(runs out) Havoc A dark force has seem to have appeared and is after a "Stone". With the cures not knowing what is happening,and how many will be with them...they mange to get away....for a bit... ???:(takes loud microphone) I demand for the Stone of the Heart! monsters of series appear and call out,crowd tries to escape but boulder is then pushed to doors Manami:Hey Nanami! Kaname! Nanami:Hey! Rion,Enko,Leave this to us! Rion&Enko:But... Kaname:We'll be fine! SDPC team:Let's go! Pretty Cure! Celestial Sparkle (team transformation occurs then intros) Rion:Pretty.... Enko:Cure? Rion&Enko:Ehhhhh!?(wide eyes) SDPC:The Diamond that will glow and erase the evil spirit in your heart, Sparkle! Diamond PreCure!(group pose) Ringo&Ichigo:Rion! Let's transform! SDPC:Huh? (All except Cure Azurite,who is wide eyed instead) EHHHHH?!! Rion:Yes! FrPC team:Pretty Cure! Fruity Smile! Ichigo:The Fruit of the Heart! Ripe Beat! Cure Strawberry! Ringo:The Fruit of Courage! Ripe Commons! Cure Apple! Rion:The Fruit of Reborn! Ripe Scented! Cure Nectarine! FrPC:Health equals Happiness and Happiness equals Ripe Smiles! Fruity PreCure! Cure Carnelian:No Way! Cure Clino:Let me guess! Enko's team is gonna come and they transform!? Yugana:You sure are right! FrPC&SDPC(exclu Clino):(sweat drop) No....Way..... Yugana,Dento&Enko:Fly! Pretty Cure! Signet Letter! Deliver!(transform...) Yugana:The Elegance of Ballet,Cure Grace! Dento:The Elegance of Beauty,Cure Belle! Enko:The Elegance of Flight,Cure Feather! SUPC:The Three Flying Swans landing with Justice! Soar Up PreCure! Cure Amethyst:Clino... Cure Amber:Was.... Cure Tanzanite:Was,... Cure Peridot:Was.... Cure Topaz:DARN RIGHT! SHE WAS!!! Cure Opalite:(sweat drop) Topaz..... Cure Apple:There can't be anymore....Can there? Aida:There Can! goes up to reveal other series teams and quick transformations occur FlPC:Three Buds blooming with happiness,Floral PreCure! RPPC:The Trio that gives its loyalty to Justice! Royal Princess PreCure! WaPC:Splashing Down! Three Small Shells to defend the World! Wave PreCure! FrPC:No way..... HaCoPC:7 warriors completes the Rainbow of Happiness! Happy Colours PreCure! Cure Ruby:Wait...AMBER!!! YOUR SISTER IS A PRETTY CURE!!?? Cure Amber:DON'T BLAME ME!!!! I NEVER EVEN KNEW IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY!!!! EGPC:Two lights to Shine in the Sky Eternally,Eternal Glow PreCure! ASPC:With Dancing Serenity and Beautiful Courage! Aqua Serenade PreCure! RoPC:Roses with that Amour in the sky! Rosetta PreCure! SNPC:The harmonious music in the night! Starlight! Night PreCure! SprPC:Two Heavenly Scents of Power! Spray PreCure FAPC:The Wings made to fly around the world! Flyaway PreCure! STDPC:The Worthy Value that shall not be handed over to the darkness! Stardust PreCure!(</>) STSePC:With Sense of Fashion and sense of Justice! Style Sense PreCure! RhyPC:Our Dancing with stop forever lasting silence! Rhythm! PreCure! PPC:Worthy Fashion to create! Pattern PreCure! SenPC:Top duo of flavours to sweeten and heat up that evil bitter hate! Sensational PreCure! GlPC:Sparkling Glitter will strengthen your Happiness! Glittering PreCure! FaLePC:The secrets forms do exist in the world after all! Fantasy Legends PreCure! HEPC:The Eternal Destiny awaits for us after defeat! Happy Eternity PreCure RAPC:Mistakes happen but don't matter! Reflecting Aurora PreCure! APC:A new generation of scents! Aromatic PreCure! RadPC:The shining sun's powers help the world! Radiance PreCure! BeLPC:Two lights of Love and Beauty! Beauty Legend PreCure! EOPC:The essence of nature for eternity! Essence Okra PreCure! LFPC:Fashion,Etiquette and Justice! La France PreCure! Cure Belle:There is a lot.... Action!....Part 1! Cure Jade:Okay! Let's get going! Pretty Cure! Jade Impact Twist! Miratix:Kira Kira! 27 Leaders Jump up and kick a pair of Kussatas Cure Gold:Strawberry! Cure Strawberry:(nods) Pretty Cure! Strawberry Beam! Kussata 1:Ripen! Cure Strawberry:Nectarine! I'll leave the other Kussata to you! Cure Nectarine:Okay! Pretty Cure! Nectarine Shards! (Shards cut Kussata 2) That's that weakened! Cure Pearl:Don't worry! I'll handle it! Pretty Cure! Pearl Pinky Catch!(purifies) Kussata 2:Ripen! Cure Castenet:Okay! Now to the Silences! Cure Kindness! Cure Kindness:Kindness Spread!(Sheet spreads of Silences) Cure Castenet:Pretty Cure! Castenet Storm! Ole! (Purifys) Cure Raven:We don't have much time! Cure Sapphire:Don't worry,Raven! Me and Jade will sort out half of them! Cure Jade & Sapphire:Pretty Cure! Celstial Sparkle Illumination Upgrade! (upgrade transformation occurs) Fantasia Cure Jade:Jade Crown Fantasy Blade! (Purifies quarter of) Drizzle Cure Sapphire:Sapphire Empress Sacred Spear(purifies quarter) Jade and Drizzle Sapphire revert to normal Cure Forms ???:They've already defeated most! I'm sorry but unfortunately I'll be back for the Stone of the Heart!(fades with monsters) Cure Garnet and Dioptase:The Stone of the Heart? Cure Silk:(reverts to normal with everyone else) What's the Stone of the Heart? Thread/Usui:(Thread turns to human form,Usui) the Stono of the Heart is where our lands and all of your powers were created. It seems the darkness is back for it and won't stop harming the Crystal Park until they have it! Karui:We won't let them have it! We all won't! Peacock: I don't know if it's possible! We could be away from our lands forever! Nanami,what do we do? Nanami:(quietly) I don't know...I just don't know! Kusuri:I don't blame you! But we have to something! Aisuru:She's right! They could be back in a while! Aegi:Yeah but.....we should just enjoy it until they come back! Tsuki:Now isn't the time to be having fun when other realms could be vanished with a few hours! Shibuki:She is right! Akemi:Let's just calm down over this....we can't be in Crystal Park worrying! This park is meant BRING happiness not steal it! Ayami:She's right! We should just calm down! We're obviously getting to upset Hansha:I suppose we should. Kenko:All those in favour,hands up! cures put their hands up in air Fukusugata/Raiga:Well that's sorted! Yugana:Well I wouldn't really agree to that because.... All cures except Yugana:DON'T EVEN MENTION IT!!!! Rani:(Whispers to Enko who sweat drops) Is she always like this? Dento:(Sweat Drops) Literally? Suteki:(whispers) Hey Hono,Why didn't you tell me you were a Pretty Cure? Hono:(whispers) And why didn't YOU tell me YOU WERE a Pretty Cure? Break....NO! Action Final Part The Cures think they are safe...for now...but little do they expect that this darkness is back for revenge! Awai:Are we safe? ???:You....are not! All:Huh? Rebellia:They're back! All:Transform!(Transformation of leaders occur) ???:So,you plan to battle me again? Take this!(sends dark energy) Cure Amethyst:Pretty Cure! Amethyst Wall Reflection!(protects everyone from energy but begins to crack) Cure Sunbath:Sunbath Positivity Wave!(restores shield) Cure Citrine:Thank you Sunbath! Cure Jade:What is it you are after about the Stone of the Heart!? ???:I want to erase all Magic Realms! I,the Baron O' Darkness,wants to destroy them all ever since I have battled each and every one of you! Cure Purity:What do you mean? BOD:All the forms of darkness each,that you have fought,were minions of mine to defeat Realms! Cure Garnet:King Dull..? Cure Apple:Tachigare-Byo...? Cure Nightingale:Midasu..... Cure Nadeshiko:Silence... Cure Glass:Hikisaka.... Cure Herbal:Teishi.... Cure Feather:Nanbasen... Cure Pheonix:...All those bosses...were yours? Cure Lolita:All attempts..... Cure Sugar:....To defeat each Magic Realm.... Cure Bond:One by one... Cure Rose:How could you do that!? Cure Jade:What have our Realms done to you!?!? BOD:I have never been able to fit into realm at all...until I found Earth...Even though I have found a suitable place for myself...I want revenge!(attacks) Drizzle Sapphire & Fantasia Jade:You can't stop us! Category:Pretty Cure Jade Stars:Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone Of The Heart Category:Transcripts Category:Movies